Love you : Love you too
by anna.ahn
Summary: "Pasti mau main lagi kan?" / "Sama anak - anak JBJ kok,"/ "Sorry, Sorry, tadi nganterin pulang maminya Tolbi dulu," Produce 101's fanfic. Choon's. Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun. JBJ as Extra.


**Love you : Love you too**

Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun

JBJ as extra

Produce 101 telah usai, namun _fame_ yang diterima trainee belum usai, walaupun mereka tidak dapat debut dengan WANNAONE, mereka tetap merasakan _fame_ berkat acara tersebut. Seperti yang dialami Yongguk dan Sihyun saat ini. Niat mereka hanya kencan dengan menonton konser Shinhwa, namun mereka harus menghindari fans- fans yang terus membuntuti mereka.

"Habis Ini mau kemana?" Tanya Sihyun sesaat setelah mereka akhirnya memasuki mobil Chun Ent.

Yongguk melirik laki - laki mungil yang duduk disampingnya, "Kamu laper nggak? nanti sampe rumah aku pesenin makan buat makan malam mu,"

"Laper lah,Capek tau lari - lari dari fans gitu," Sihyun memajukan bibirnya, _pouting_.

Yongguk tertawa, "Ya nanti sampe rumah aku pesenin makan,"

"Kamu nggak makan?"

Yongguk terdiam. Sihyun mengehela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobil, "Pasti mau main lagi kan?" Ia mengatakan tanpa memandang lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Yongguk menggenggam tangan Sihyun yang terkulai di atas tasnya. "Sama anak - anak JBJ kok,"

Sihyun membuang muka, melihat jalanan seoul yang masih ramai, "Tau kok. Mau kemana lagi emang?"

Masih menggenggam tangan Sihyun, Yongguk mencoba mengambil ponsel nya untuk melihat tempat janjian dengan anak - anak JBJ.

"Sungai Han," jawabnya singkat.

Mereka kembali terdiam cukup lama. Yongguk sibuk membalas pesan - pesan dalam grup chat JBJ.

"Nggak usah nganterin ke dorm. Aku nanti turun di stasiun depan aja. Dari pada muter - muter kan? biar manager hyung anterin kamu langsung," Sihyun baru akan mengatakan kepada manager mereka yang menyetir, namun Yongguk menghentikan nya.

"Nggak! aku nggak mau kamu pulang sendiri malem - malem gini,"

"Apasih! emang aku anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke Seoul. Santai. Aku juga tau harus turun kemana,"

Yongguk memaksa juniornya itu untuk memandangnya, "Kita pulang ke dorm. Aku harus yakin kamu sampe dengan selamat. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagian aku juga harus pamitan sama tolbi dulu," Yongguk mengakhiri perkataanya dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menghilang. Mau tidak mau Sihyun merasakan pipinya memanas, ia menunduk malu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju dorm Choon's mereka hanya terdiam, walalupun jemari mereka tertaut dalam gelapnya mobil itu. Sihyun terus memperhatikan lampu - lampu mobil di luar, sedangkan Yongguk masih sibuk membalas pesan dalam grup JBJ.

"Sudah ya. Jaga diri kalian. Hati - hati kalau ada yang mengikuti kalian. Langsung telepon aku jika ada apa - apa,"Manager mereka memberikan petuah seperti biasa saat menurunkan mereka di dorm Choon's.

Yongguk dan Sihyun menaiki elevator menuju unit mereka. Mereka memang tidak suka menunjukkan skinship di luar tempat yang benar - benar aman.

Setelah memasuki dorm, hal pertama yang dilakukan Sihyun adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Tak berselang lama, Yongguk menyusulnya sembari membaca telepon.

"Mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan,"

Bukanya menjawab, Sihyun justru memeluk lelaki setengah cina itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yongguk.

"Hey, laper kan? mau makan apa?"

"Kamu nggak mau buru - buru ke tempat janjian. Kasian anak - anak pasti udah nungguin kamu,"

Yongguk melepas pelukan Sihyun, "Jawab dulu dong pertanyaanku. Biarin aja mereka nunggu, aku ga akan pergi sebelum aku yakin kamu makan malem,"

Sihyun kembali pouting, "Ya udah, aku nggak makan aja, biar kamunya nggak jadi pergi,"

"Sihyun-ah,"

Sihyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur dalam dorm mereka, "Nggak usah pesenin makan. Masih ada nasi tinggal dipanasin, _Sidedish_ juga masih banyak," Sihyun berkata sesaat setelah mengecek isi kulkas mereka.

"Itu bukan makan Sihyun,"

"Its fine, Really. Hyung benar - benar harus pergi. Aku bisa bikin ramyeon juga kok. Santai aja Hyung,"

Yongguk mengekor dan memeluk Sihyun dari belakang, "Kamu jangan ngambek doong,"

"Aku nggak ngambek kok, Kenapa aku harus ngambek?"

Meletakkan kepala di bahu Sihyun yang notabene lebih pendek darinya merupakan hal favorit Yongguk, "Aku beneran pergi lho habis ini. Kamu harus makan. Besok kita ada jadwal latihan. Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa - kenapa, oke?"

Sihyun melepasakan pelukan Yongguk dan membalik badannya. Ia menangkup pipi Yongguk, "Iya Sayang. Udah, sana pergi gih. Kasian ditungguin lho kamu," Secepat kilat, Sihyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Yongguk secara iklhas melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mengambil tas nya di atas sofa.

"Jangan lupa pamitan sama Tolbi, kangen papa nya dia," Sihyun mengatakannya sesaat sebelum Yongguk membuka pintu dorm mereka.

Yongguk berbalik dan melihat kekasihnya terrsenyum manis sambil mengangkat gelas berisi air. Ia terkekeh sebelum memasuki kamar dimana kandang Tolbi berada. Di dalam, ia melihat Tolbi yang asik berlarian di dalam _mosquito net_. Tolbi yang menyadari kehadiranya langsung mengeong.

"Aigoo, Tolbi kangen Appa, eoh?" Yongguk menggendong Tolbi dan membawa ke pelukanya.

"Maaf ya, Appa mau pergi lagi. Kamu baik baik sama Eomma dirumah, oke! Besok kita akan main bersama," Yongguk kembali menempatkan Tolbi ke dalam _mosquito net_ setelah sempat menyentil hidun dan menciuminya.

Yongguk menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik sebelum keluar kamar. Ie sempat melihat SIhyun yang tengah memanaskan nasi di _Mickrowave_ sebelum ia keluar.

Yongguk memutuskan menggunakan taksi menuju Sungai Han. Di pinggir Sungai Han, ia telah melihat Taehyun, Kenta, dan Donghan duduk dengan sekaleng bir di tangan mereka masing - masing.

"Hey," Yongguk langsung duduk di samping kenta, memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada ia yang baru saja datang.

"Kemana aja? tumben telat?" Taehyun segera memberikan sekaleng bir padanya.

"Sorry, Sorry, tadi nganterin pulang maminya Tolbi dulu,"

Yongguk dengan santai meneguk bir nya, ia bahkan sudah mengambil sepotong ayam goreng. Hubungan Yongguk dan Sihyun memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara member JBJ.

"Oh, tadi aku lihat di internet kamu dan Sihyun menonton konser shinha sunbaenim kan? ku pikir kau langsung kesini dari tempat konser," kali ini pemuda kelahiran jepang yang bertanya pada nya.

"Nggak lah. Jahat amat aku ninggal gitu aja. Lagian kangen Tolbi juga aku, hehehe,"

Mereka menikmati semilir angin hangat sembari bercerita satu sama lain, menikmati berkaleng - kaleng bir serta beberapa box ayam goreng. Tak lama, Yongguk merasakan getaran dari sakunya. Ponselnya menunjukkan adanya pesan baru dari Sihyun.

From : Sihyun

File : Attached photo

Massage : Kami tidur dulu appa. Jangan pulang malam – malam, jangan mabuk. Aku tidak mau membukakan pintu untukmu. Hati – hati ya… Love you~

Yongguk membuka foto yang dikirim. attachment nya berupa foto Sihyun, yang sudah berganti pakaian dan menghapus semua make up nya, berbaring dengan Tolbi diatas dadanya. Mereka tersenyun manis kearah kamera.

Dengan segera Yongguk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya

From : Yongguk

Massage : Iya sayang, Good night. have a nice dream. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Love you too.

END

Thanks for reading will be waiting your review!

Regrads,


End file.
